christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Frozen Christmas 2
|writer=Holly May Opee |release=Holiday 2017 |available=Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video DVD}} (or the DVD entitled it : Dance Off) is the second installment of A Frozen Christmas series from WowNow Entertainment (formerlly Ruthless Studios). It is relessed on DVD during the 2017 holiday season. Program Highlights The shorter version of the WowNow Entertainment logo begins the movie. Main Title Sequence A short montage, consisting the selected animations from the previous installment (including one from the Christmas display) and some new animations, is shown before the main title sequence, which has the red title in front of the green "2". Opening It's Christmas Eve in the forest. Santa Claus and his reindeer friend Barnaby is on his new suited-up sleigh. They had fun tnroughout the entire day, as Santa is all done with delivering presents around Earth this year in record time. They are heading back to the North Pole to celebrate the Christmas party with all of Santa's friends. They off we go, back to the North Pole. Dances #1 Once there, still in the seligh, Santa greets Jimmy the Gingerbread Man and he told him to dance it right away, as it transitions. *Dance (Jimmy the Gingerbread Man): Jimmy dances in his video through Christmas displays. Santa greets Elvee the Elf, with Barnaby commenting, and he will have a happy new year. *Dance (Elvee the Elf): Elvee dances in the forest, with short interpretions of Christmas display, while the music is the same as the "Dance of the Sugar Crumb" from the previous installment. Santa hints the coolest dancer of the North Pole. Barnaby answers as Nutty the Nutcracker. Santa says Merry Christmas to him. *Dance (Nutty the Nutcracker): Nutty dances through two Christmas displays which switches simultaneously, while the music plays with the noises of the farm animals. Santa commands Barnaby to look at the baby squarel named Swrinky, dancing at the squarel of the storm. Santa says Merry Christmas to him, as it transitions. *Dance (Swrinky the Baby Squarel): Swrinky walks through the winter forest as the country music plays in its entirely, before the transition occurs at the end of the music. Link to Story #1 Santa suggests Barnaby to listen to the Christmas story, as he goes down to visit Hoarse the House, one of the great storytellers. Story #1 (Hoarse the Horse) Santa and Barnaby arrives at Hoarse to tell a Christmas story. Hoarse starts telling it onscreen, before the transition occurs. The rest of the story is told offscreen whike the Christmas display is shown onscreen, like the previous installment did. Through the story is short, the transition occurs. Dances #2 Santa & Barnaby reacts as Hoarse's story is great, and he will tell it again the next time. Santa points out to Betty the Beaver having a time of her life, as it transitions. *Dance (Betty the Beaver): Betty dances in the forest with the snowy grass, with two snowmen added it in later on, as the Elvis Presley-like song (from the earlier production Down on the Farm, released in that year) plays in its entirely before the transition. Santa told that this party is heating up in a beehive. Barnaby told that there are bees having a great time. Santa knows Betty the Bee having this time…, as it transitions. *Dance (Betty the Bee): Betty, the male bee, damces in two different displays (one with the disco ball), before transitioning after the music is ended. Snata and Barnaby points at Danny Duck, the former "Merry Christmas"'s it. *Dance (Danny Duck): Danny dances in two different displays before the transition. Santa knows the greatest dancer of the North Pole. Barnaby answers it as Ruldolph Rabbit. *Dance (Rudolph Rabbit): Ruldolph dances tnrough snow-covered gills. Link to Story #2 Santa & Barnaby goes to visit Silky the Christmas Cow, one of Earth's best storytellers. Story #2 (Silky the Cow) She told Santa & Barnaby the Biblically story of the three wisemen, while the Christmas display is onscreen. Dances #3 While Santa and Barnaby is following the parrot. They points out more dances: *The Christmas sheep Note: At this brief point, this dance below doesn't make sense. *Jolly the Chimp *Camillida the Croc (from Ruthless Studios' English dub of Jungle Tales) *Derry the Duthbox Link to Story #3 Santa wants to listen a grand, old story from Frosty the Donkey, so he and Barnaby agrees with him. Story #3 (Frosty the Donkey) He tells the story of Picolo, the doll, as Christmas display is onscreen. Dances #4 More dances shown, courtesy of Santa and Barnaby: *Willy the Hot Dog *Gary the Frog *The Gingersnapper *Therodore the Teddy Bear *Even Santa himself dances Closing Santa and Barnaby thanks you for watching this movie by "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." The closing credits is shown afterwards, followed by the shortened WowNow logo. Cast Notes *This movie is presented in a similar format as some of their earlier productions like Down on the Farm. Goofs *The closing credits shown is from Pondemonium, due to the credits for this feature is not created. See Also *''A Frozen Christmas'' *''Santa World: Christmas Bedtime Stories'' *''A Frozen Christmas Carol'' *''Bigfoot'' *''A Frozen Christmas 3'' *''A Frozen New Year's'' *''A Frozen New Year's Eve'' External link * * Category:2017 releases Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:WowNow Entertainment Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Santa's Elves filmography Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography